Darth Nihilus
Darth Nihilus (pronounced /ˈnaɪ.ə.lɨs/) was a Human male who reigned as a Dark Lord of the Sith during the era of strife following the Jedi Civil War. Before becoming a Sith Lord, he lost everything during the Galactic Republic's war against the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. He survived the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator superweapon during the Mandalorian war's final battle at the planet of Malachor V Early Life: The Human male who would one day be known as Darth Nihilus, Dark Lord of the Sith, was alive at the conclusion of theMandalorian Wars, a galaxy-wide conflict between the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders and the Galactic Republic. Amidst those battles, he lost everything: his family, friends, as well as his will to live.He was on the planet of Malachor V during the final battle of the war in 3960 BBY,when Jedi General Meetra Surik gave the order to activate the Republic'sMass Shadow Generator superweapon. The generator killed almost everyone on the planet's surface and in orbit nearby. The future Dark Lord survived the superweapon's destruction of the surface and assumed a dark persona while grieving his losses, in part as a means of survival.He was trapped on the planet by the artificially-created mass shadowsalong with the bulk of the opposing, disabled fleets that filled space around the planet—where the Mandalorians had committed all of their forces in a last attempt at defeating the Republic—and took ill suddenly due to the shadows' effects. His emotional pain then manifested as an emptiness that swept over the man's idle body and it soon began to manifest as an intense "hunger." Without intent, he drained the life-force of another survivor. The act was an unpleasant experience for him, but the hunger and his painful memories faded for a brief moment alongside his sickness. Nonetheless, the emptiness returned more relentless and severe than before. He indulged in absorbing the energy of other survivors, but, the more he fed, the shorter the hunger was appeased and the more powerful it became. Defeat of the Dark Lord of the Sith Nihilus was informed by Colonel Tobin that there was a Jedi Academyon the planet of Telos IV. This was actually a ruse by Kreia to draw her former pupil there while she traveled to reclaim her academy on Malachor. Nihilus' forces, comprised of servants who had been reduced to mindlessness by prolonged exposure to their Dark Lord and Sith warriors, made their way to the planet . TheRepublic Navy was there to ambush the fleet as it approached, working with the Mandalorians who were there to assist Surik and their Mandalore. Thus began the Battle of Telos IV, a large conflict with fronts on both Citadel Station, the planet's orbiting satellite, and in space. Nihilus realized too late that the Academy was not actually populated by Force-sensitives, though Atris was the headmistress, but his ravaging hunger drove him to attempt to consume Telos anyway. Nihilus' ship was assaulted and boarded by the Mandalorians in a coordinated final strike against the Dark Lord. Mandalore led his troops to board the Ravager, while covered by the Republic forces, to assist Surik and Visas Marr in their advance on the warship's bridge. Four proton bombs were set in strategic locations throughout the ship along their way. Colonel Tobin, his body twisted by exposure to Nihilus' dark powers by this point, attacked the raiders in an attempt to impede them. However, the Onderonian patriot relented when they pointed out that it would only be a matter of time until his homeworld would meet the same fate as Telos if Nihilus succeeded. During his confrontation with the Exile, Marr, and Mandalore, Nihilus attempted to absorb Surik's Force energy, but failed and exhausted himself because of Surik's ability to draw on the Force energy of those around her. They engaged in a brief duel, with the Dark Lord seemingly too strong to defeat. Marr entered a trance and disrupted her link with her former Master, undermining his connection to the Force through their Force bond. This weakened Nihilus enough that the trio was able to kill him. Before leaving in the orbital shuttle she and her companions had used to board the ship, Marr felt compelled to remove the Dark Lord's mask, wanting to see the face of the one who had wounded her. Nihilus' body then erupted in an aura of dark side energies as the trio left the bridge. Shortly thereafter, the bombs aboard the Ravager ''exploded and the rest of the Sith fleet was decimated by the Republic.Nihilus' spirit was able to survive inside his armor, not destroyed within the ''Ravager, which was taken for burial on Korriban, the Sith homeworld. Nihilus' spirit touched the planet's dark side nexus and remained in touch with the corporeal plane because of it. Resurrection of Nihilus Many years after his defeat,Sith Sorcerers came to Korriban.With the help of a powerful artifact they found on the ancient planet Dromund Kass,they were able to perform a ritual which would bring Nihilus back to life.As Nihilus's spirit returned into his body,he felt the Hunger again,it has never been so big.He traveled to a planet in the unknown regions,though his force drain was weakened he was able to drain a continet sized part of the planet and still his hunger for now.But soon it grew stronger and he had to find force use rs.So he travelled to the core worlds,apparently these were controlled by the Republic and CIS.To get acces to them,he needed an army Reformation of the Sith Triumvirate Nihilus continued his search for not only Remnants of the Sith Triumvirate,but also for remnants of the Sith Empire.He found many small groups,he took them all with him.The number rose and rose.Soon the army was big enough and the Sith Triumvirate Remnant could show it's face to the galaxy. Clone Wars Nihilus first participated in the Space Battle of Naboo.He was convinced that many force users were there,so he took his new flagship which had 2 Ion pulse cannons and joined the battle.He was able to disable a few ships,sadly these were the wrong ships.The Jedi's were already fighting on the ground.Nihilus then left the battle Battle of Bastooine The second battle Nihilus participated in,was the Battle of Bastooine.When he arrived there the space battle was almost over.He took a shuttle and flew to the planet's surface,a big battle was going on there and it didnt take long till Nihilus encountered the first Jedi.However,he had had bad luck.It was a Jedi named Luke Den,the chosen one.Nihilus was unable to drain him and battled him in an intense lightsaber duel then,even though he was weakend because his drain didnt work before.Nihilus eventually escaped the battle and went to his fortress on Malachor V.There,he is planning something big..... Lightsaber skills: Nihilus prefers an agressive lightsaber style,therefore he is specialized in Form VII and Form IV ☀'Form VII', From VII,also known as Juyo, the Way of the Vornskr, or the Ferocity Form, was the seventh of seven forms recognized ascanon for lightsaber combat by the last Jedi Council of the Old Jedi Order. In use millennia prior to the Battle of Yavin, the Juyo incarnation of Form VII was described as the most vicious form oflightsaber combat and was said to involve significant internal focus on the part of the user. Juyo had many practitioners throughout the years, including Jedi Masters Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell, and Vrook Lamar. As time passed, knowledge of Form VII,became restricted among the Jedi Order, whose members were worried that its precepts would lead practitioners toward the dark side. In contrast, members of theSith, such as Darth Maul, employed Juyo without reservation, as did Dark Jedi such as Galen Marek. Juyo was described as the most vicious form of lightsaber combat, and was said to be filled with both fury and "malignant grace.The form was given the title of the most difficult and demanding form in all of saber combat.Skilled combatants with Juyo were said by Jedi Master Vrook Lamar to be able to "eviscerate a lone enemy." According to the Sith Lord Darth Traya, the form was both chaotic and erratic, with a heavy focus on offense Juyo's use was controversial among theJedi Order, as many felt that Juyo violated the "there is no emotion, there is peace" tenet of the Jedi Code due to its requirement to fight under the guidance of controlled passion. The Sith had no such inhibition, and Darth Sidious went so far as to label it a "Sith style". Form IV Form IV, also known as Ataru, the Way of the Hawk-Bat, or The Aggression Form, was the fourth of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. The history of Ataru stretched back through the Old Republic, to at least as early as the Mandalorian Wars, where it was commonly employed by Jedi of that day. Ataru continued to be a common form among the Jedi in the latter stages of the Republic, and was also known to be employed by the Sith.An aggressive style, Form IV was fast-pacedand effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces. Also, it was not recommended for use against opponents wielding blasters. Ataru was characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense. Another characteristic of the form was its fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions. Notable users of this combat form during the Old Republic included Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn. The New Jedi Order preserved knowledge of Ataru and Jedi Masters such as Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, and Kyle Katarn all employed it. ' ' Ataru was an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of strength, speed, and agility. Due to this, it was also called the Way of the Hawk-bat or the Aggression Form. Practitioners of Ataru were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings. Form IV practitioners constantly called upon the Force to aid in their movements and attacks. By allowing the Force to flow throughout their body, they could overcome their physical limitations—including old age, as was the case with Master Yoda—and perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade the slashes and strikes of their opponents.Jedi utilizing Ataru needed to incorporate all the Force powers that involved surpassing normal physical ranges of motion, speed, and agility in order to be successful. Running, jumping, and spinning were all emphasized in learning the elaborate kinetics of the form.Those who used Form IV could move at high speeds and could rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and quick spinning attacks could be utilized from all angles, either from ground or air. A master in Ataru combat could appear like a blur to their opponents, attacking from all directions—the front, the sides, overhead, or behind. The Force not only allowed them to perform athletic feats not possible otherwise, but it also helped guide their actions and movements in combat. ' ' Force Powers Nihilus is very strong in the force. Telekinesis Darth Nihilus telekinetically tore a fleet of Star Destroyer sized vessels from the extreme gravity vortex of the Mass Shadow Generator from Malachor V, then held the ship together throughout the galaxy. Darth Nihilus telekinetically pushed Meetra Surik - one of the greatest Jedi in galactic history, Canderous Ordo, and Visas Marr across the entire bridge of the Ravager during their final confrontation.. Darth Nihilus telekinetically lifted Meetra Surik - one of the greatest Jedi in galactic history, Canderous Ordo, and Visas Marr with a mere gesture, and suspended them like this until he freed them. Darth Nihilus, while immensely weakened and exhausted after a failed drain attempt on a wound in the Force, nearly defeated the combined force of Meetra Surik, Visas Marr, and Mandalore the Preserver. He telekinetically dominated them numerous times during the fight to where all chance of hope seemed nearly lost. Visas Marr was forced to sever her bond between Darth Nihilus, as well as blocking him from drawing on additional power surrounding him. Even then, the struggle she endured fighting him was said to be the equivalent of being hit by a train, or holding the entire world with her strength alone. Additionally, Mandalore was greatly injured during the fight to the point where he wished to be left for dead and die. Force Lightning Nihilus force lightning is very powerful,it can kill several people instantly and has a big range as you can see on the picture ' ' The colour of his lightning is pure white Force Drain Nihilus most powerful ability is his godlike force drain,it is capable of killing a planet and its whole population.No matter how powerful Nihilus's enemies were,his drain was more powerful.Only 2 beings ever resisted his drain.On this picture you can see how powerful Nihilus is,he uses 3 force powers at the same time;force drain,force lightning and force crush *